


when you're gone

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Multi, OiYahaShira, The Drift (Pacific Rim), the Jaeger's name is Seijoh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: It's the final battle with the Kaijus. Shirabu has a plan. Oikawa and Yahaba doesn't like it, but he proceeds anyway.





	when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me. hanna and i talked about angst and major character death, and then i said i would try it someday. and that someday is today. i watched pacific rim and poof! here it is. this was supposed to be iwasemikyou, but i decided to take a chance on oiyahashira because i honest to god love these three shits together. anyway, yes. let's all drown in pain together.

It was going so well. They had the upper hand. Until a swarm of Kaijus appeared and everything went to shit.

Somehow, they managed it. By some miracle, or some goddess, or whatever.

And now they’re down to one Jaeger, and the Seijoh is nearly out of commission, and the Kaiju is far from that state.

  
It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They planned it so well, but they also knew that when it comes to battle, not everything will go the way they planned it to be.

_It is this or the whole human race, Shigeru._ Shirabu said and Yahaba gritted his teeth in annoyance when Semi told them that it was a sound plan and they don’t see any better way to go around the situation with the least amount of casualties. The worst part was that Iwaizumi agreed, and even Oikawa.

_Why do we have to choose one, why can’t we just save everyone?_

“This is war, Shigeru. You can’t save everyone no matter how much you want to. Sacrifices have to be made.” Shirabu said, being able to read his thoughts through the drift.

“I know that, but you can’t help but wish you could save everyone.” Yahaba said quietly. Shirabu just looked at him before facing forward again. “Let’s do this.”

 

***

 

“What a fucking pain in the ass.”  Yahaba muttered in an annoyed voice as they kicked the Kaiju off them.

“Tell me about it.” Shirabu answered in just the same annoyed tone as Yahaba. The Kaiju was starting to recover and they hastily placed distance between them and the enemy. Well, as fast as they could with an almost cut off leg and a big-ass machine threading through the ocean. It was going as planned, for the first time, and Yahaba had to be impressed that Shirabu was able to carefully read the Kaiju’s movements and act accordingly. It had been that way ever since. Shirabu was always the calculative one, and Yahaba was more on the combative side, and somehow everything worked smoothly between the two of them. Their drift was always strongly compatible, and it will always be.

“Semi-san.” Shirabu called through the intercom.

“It’s time. In 10 seconds,” Semi answered back. The countdown started and everything happened so fast that Yahaba wasn’t able to keep track. One minute they were the ones on the offensive, the next they were the ones on the defensive and being picked apart little by little by the giant before them.

“Shigeru, you have to go now.” Shirabu said as they struggled to get the kaiju off them and leave an opening for Yahaba to be able to escape through the pods without being intercepted.

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Yahaba said, shouting out commands for the rockets to be launched.

“Shigeru!”

“No, Kenjirou. I’ll stay with you until the end.”

“You’re so fucking sappy just get on the escape pod you dolt!”  Shirabu said and decked him hard enough that he got dizzy and he was seeing double. He was wobbly enough on his feet that when Shirabu pushed the buttons for the escape pod, he wasn’t able to get down fast enough.

“Kenjirou!” He said, punching through the thick glass, but it only came out muffled. He tried to disengage himself, find something so he can get out of the pod, but there was nothing in there. Shirabu just looked at him and smiled that soft smile of his that was only reserved for him and Oikawa before turning his back and facing the enemy once again.

It was the last time he saw Shirabu.

 

*** 

 

Oikawa knew Shirabu would die, and no matter how much Yahaba resented the plan, he gave it a go. It was one life versus a billion, and as Marshal, he had to put the entire human population in the forefront of his brain, even if it means losing one life he values the most.

He felt Iwaizumi and Semi’s hands on either side of his shoulders, and felt a hard but comforting squeeze. He knew they don’t want this as well, and would go through another workable plan if they see an opening. But there wasn’t. This was the last resort. And Shirabu was all too willing to present himself.

Sometimes Oikawa just wished Shirabu isn’t that sympathetic that he would be willing to sacrifice himself for the betterment and safety of the world.

He heard them arguing through the intercom and Oikawa was so tempted to join Yahaba and stop Shirabu from going through with the plan. That maybe there really is another way, but one look at the people around him says there isn’t. Iwaizumi’s right arm is bandaged and his left foot is placed in a cast. Kyoutani is in coma. The others were reported MIA and only a few operators returned, but none were physically capable to be able to handle a Jaeger. And well, they don’t have available Jaegers that could take on the fucking giant. Everything else was destroyed if not nearly salvageable.

“Yahaba was launched from the Seijoh Jaeger already. We have 28 seconds.” Semi said.

“Hey, Tooru.” He heard Shirabu’s voice through the intercom and he fumbled to hold the microphone close to him. “Yeah?”

“I hope you had your fill of aliens already.” Shirabu said which made Oikawa smile. “They’re such a fucking pain, I don’t know what is it about them that you find fascinating.”

_17 seconds.._

“Tooru, you still there?” Shirabu asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still here Kenjirou.” He said and he had to bite his lip to stop the tears from falling. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clutching the microphone.

“Okay. Good. Take care of Shigeru for me alright?” Oikawa nodded before he realized that Shirabu can’t see him and he hastily said, “Yes, yes. I will,” his voice cracking in the end.

“Alright. Well, this is it. If you miss me, go to Shigeru. He always knows where to find me. Until the end, Tooru. Stay with me.” Shirabu said, his voice wavering.

_5 seconds…_

“Forever, Kenjirou. I love you.” Oikawa said.

“I love—”

And the line was dead.

 

***

 

Yahaba felt it from where he was situated in the escape pod. He closed his eyes, hoping, hoping, hoping.

_Come on, Kenjirou._

He tried to reach him through the drift, but was met with nothing.

He felt it but he refused to accept it. He felt the last breath Shirabu shared with him. He felt the last heartbeats of Shirabu before it came to a halt. He felt it, saw it, heard it. Everything, everything, everything. Until it became nothing, and the space that Shirabu once occupied in his mind was but now an empty and unresponsive void.

 

**_I’ll always be with you in the drift, Shigeru. I love you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
